Faction Before Love
by MycatISLordTubbington
Summary: Faction loyalty is the most important value in society, we leave our families and friends behind when we change, and once we choose there is no gong back. But what happens when a family is made between two factions? And does any of it matter when the world begins to crumble around you? AU with OC's


**A/N So all you really need to know**

**1. I do not own Max, Divergent, the Factions, or any other copyrighted conent in this fic**

**2. I do own Alice**

**3. This is slightly AU (by the end it'll probably be completely AU)  
**

**4. This story has a companion story, it's called Brave Hearts, OC's from Brave Hearts will be mentioned in this story. I'll do my best to make it so you don't have to read one to understand the other, but it may happen.**

**5. This was written before I read Insurgent so Amity is my Amity not VR's Amity. Same goes for some other stuff**

**6. The start of this story is about 6 months before Tris' choosing day**

Music pounded in the smoky warehouse as Alice weaved through the crowd. No matter how many times she came here, she would never get used to the dim lighting and blaring music and jumping dauntless around her, but she couldn't help loving the excited energy moving through the room.

She dodged around a dauntless man, who's dancing kind of reminded her of a beached fish, only to slam into someone else. Her drink splashed, the plastic cup crushed between their bodies.

"Oh I am so sorry!" she shouted, wiping at her shirt.

"It's fi- Alice?"

She looked up at the sound of her name, finding herself face to face with Dauntless Leader Max.

"Max, what are you doing here"

"Listening to the music. I think the important question is what are you doing here? I thought the Amity leaders were supposed to pretend these parties don't exist?"

"Party? I don't see a party" Alice smiled coyly.

Max laughed, that booming Dauntless laugh they all seemed to posses, "Well then, you wouldn't mind stepping outside this not-party with me would you?"

The two leaders left the warehouse and Alice took in a deep breath, "My god, I forgot what fresh air feels like!"

"You sound like you've been in prison," Max commented,"why would you go to one of these things if you don't like them."

"Well, that's actually the first one I've been too since I was a teenager." she blushed, "my husband didn't like them so we never went. I thought I could just jump back in but..." she trailed off.

"Yes, I heard about Roger." Max said solemnly, "I'm sorry for your loss."

They walked in silence for a while, neither really knew where they were going. They had been walking laps around the warehouse, but now they'd veered off into a neighborhood street.

"So..." Alice began awkwardly, "I-uh- I never pegged you for the concert type"

"Well, I'm really not" he chuckled, "but I am the alcohol type, and the concerts are better than drinking alone."

"But surely the Dauntless leader has a...friend he could drink with?" Alice tried not to sound too obvious.

"Is that your way of finding out if I'm involved with someone?" apparently she wasn't very subtle.

"Yes."

They both laughed again before diving into another awkward silence.

"So what about you?" Max asked, "You don't like the crowd, or the noise, and I know you don't drink unless that's a very new development, so why were you at the concert."

Alice blushed and just shook her head,

"This is my house," Alice stopped in front of a small yellow home, "Would you like to come inside?"

Max's eyes went wide, and it took Alice a moment to realize why.

"Oh!" She cried, "Oh no, not like that! I just- you've been drinking and- the trains- I just thought..."

"It's ok" Max laughed, "yes, I would love to come in."

"Great," Alice smiled, "Roxy, my daughter, she's at her grandparents house so the house is empty."

"You aren't helping your case, Alice"

"I just mean you don't need to worry about waking anyone. I swear, you have got a one track mind."

Alice unlocked her house and led Max into the kitchen

"Me?" Max said incredulously, "If I'm not mistaken, just in half an hour you have approached me, questioned me about my love life, and invited me into your empty home. I think you're just in denial."

"Drink this," Alice handed him a glass of water, "maybe when you're sober you'll stop getting these crazy thoughts."

"You know Alice, I never actually said I was drunk."

"Yes you did."

"No I did not, I said I had gone to the concert with the intent of getting drunk. I had only just walked in the door when I bumped into you." Max smirked as if he has just revealed a big secret

"Then why did you leave with me."

"Hmm," Max's smirk turned into a mischievous smile, "how about I tell you that after you finally answer my question."

"What question?"

"Why were you at the concert?"

Alice tried to hide her surprise.

"Oh, right, that." She blushed, hesitating, "I don't want to tell you."

"It cannot be that bad. Come on, we're faction leaders, I'm sure this is not the worst secret you've got under your belt."

"Ok fine...I was at the concert for the same reason most Amity women go there."

"That's not an answer that's a riddle." Although Max knew exactly what she meant.

"I was there..." she thought about the best way to phrase it before deciding to just screw it all, "I was there in the hopes of meeting an attractive man that I could have sex with and never see again."

Alice leaned over the table top, her shirtfront falling forward and revealing her cleavage.

"Now your turn Max, why did you leave with me?"

"Because I thought taking a walk with a beautiful woman might be more enjoyable than getting drunk. And I do believe I was right."

Alice was enchanted by Max's smile, and his eyes, he looked so kind. He'd never looked kind before but now, he seemed positively charming.

"Perhaps," Max said slowly, "I should go now?"

"Or maybe," Alice leaned in close and whispered against his lips,"you should stay."


End file.
